Changes will be made
by collarbone
Summary: Basically Rachel hatches an idea that the Warblers and Mckinely High should team up together and make one glee club.  A bit of flirting goes on.  There will be drama in later chapters so PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU DO ENJOY THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wind picked up in a matter of seconds. I shoved my delicate hands into the pockets of my cashmere sweater and headed off for school. It amazes me how someone such as myself could possibly miss the bus twice in one week!

As I start heading in the direction of McKinley High, a sudden thought comes into mind. What if the Warblers and Mckinley teamed up together to form ONE glee club? It would be beneficial for both schools. Mckinley would get Blaine, and Kurt on their side, as The Warblers would get Finn, Mercedes, Puck , Artie, Quinn, Brittany and I. The idea was just a thought, but it could be just what we needed to win Regionals.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur. A few times as I'm walking through the hall I catch the sweet scent of a familiar cologne. Only to find no other, but Finn Hudson staring at me with his soft brown eyes. As I catch him staring he smiles, a crooked smile that pleases the both of us.

Before I even realize it next period is Glee.

Mr. Schuester is tugging at the curls on the top of his head. A look of unhappiness upon his face. He sighs dramatically.

"Anyone have any -?"

Before he can even finish his sentence my hand flies into the air.

laughs to himself contentedly, all the signs of stress disappear for a brief second.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Mr. Schue I was thinking, that maybe we could find some way to team up with the Warblers!" I can barely manage to spew the words out. The idea excites me immensely.

"**OH NO SHE DIDN'T!**" Mercedes hollers.

Finn quirks his eyebrow up and shoots me a warning look, but I don't care I continue ignoring both of them.

"I actually did research and found that there's a law allowing Ohio High School Drama classes to bond together due to the small amount of members."

Tina rolls her eyes and then states " Rachel they are our competition!"

I hand Mr. Schuester the paper work. His mouth hangs open in a shocked manner.

"Rachel does have a point, the Warblers are good. If we could convince them to join it would be in our best interest. Mr. Schuester points out.

Finn slithers his way out of his seat, and next to me. He grasps my hand and places a piece of notebook paper crunched together into the palm of my hand.

"Does Kurt know about this?" Artie ponders aloud.

"Not as of yet, but I can call him tonight." I reply.

"Why not guys, we're desperate and we do _NEED_ members."

With that the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

As I'm walking in the parking lot on my way home a familiar automobile pulls up. I stifle a laugh wondering what in the world Finn Hudson would want with me. He cranks down the window of the old car and drives at the pace I'm walking.

"Did you read it?" He asks?

Suddenly I remember the note he had placed in my hand during glee, the whole thought of it completely left my mind.

"No."

A sad look appears on his face and I find myself searching frantically in my pocket for the crumpled ball he had handed me.

"You're right, we need the Warbler's."

I nod, hopping he really means it and sees eye to eye with me.

"Well, hop in I'm not going to let you walk all the way to your Dad's house Rachel." A geeky smiles tugs at his face, how can I not say yes?

"Alright, but only because you were intrigued by my idea."

He laughs and stops the car, allowing me to pull myself into the automobile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Entering the Starbucks in the mall, the aroma of cream cheese, cinnamon, and doughnuts filled my nostrils.

The Glee club and the Warblers had arranged a meeting to discuss the possible combining of the two school's drama department.

The arrangements had been made yesterday, on very short notice. However due to the fact that Finn convinced Kurt to talk to Blaine, the appointment had been settled. Saturday 12 pm, at Starbucks.

I headed for a table beside Kurt, Puck, and Finn. Seconds after I sat down Blaine headed my way. Kurt's whole face blushed as he walked by and gently squeezed Kurt's hand. Eagerly Blaine extended a hand out to me, without hesitation I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." Blaine said with a mild toned voice.

I nodded.

"Anyways, about the whole forming our two clubs, I don't think it's going to _work_." Blaine said straight up.

It takes me about five seconds to register what he's just said. Five long seconds. No way in this universe is he refusing such a wonderful...opportunity.

"You don't know what you're saying!" I insist, assured he's misunderstanding the plan.

"No, I do-"

Before he can mutter another word he just stop in the middle of his rant.

His face turns a chalky white and before I even know what to expect... Blaine the boy Kurt is ever so madly in love with is kissing me.

Every muscle in my body says to pull back and deny his unexpected entrance onto my pink lips, however my body refuses to obey. Slowly I wrap my arms around his waist and bury deeper into his lips.

I feel a muscular hand pull me back. Those huge brown eyes stare at me in disbelief.

"What the hell Rachel?" Finn's mouth is slightly agape and a look of pure horror is plastered onto his semi perfect face.

"I-I don't know what just happened." I manage to stutter.

At this point Blaine is brushing his lips with his fingers, he looks dazed and confused. Kurt's face is probably the worst out of everybody's. His eyes seem to bulge out and envy creaks over his face.

"How could you Blaine?" Kurt is inches from tears. This is **not** the way I wanted this meeting to go.

Kurt storms out of the room leaving an awkward silence upon us. Finn is devastated. Even though we'd broken up right before Christmas it was clearly evident at the moment that, yes he did indeed have feelings for me.

"Well I'll be going then too, best leave _you two_ alone." Finn whispers.

"WHAT? No Finn it was... I don't know what it was but we, as in you and me. We need to talk.!"

Blaine was looking down at the ground, his face was ashen red and I hope it was for Kurt. How could he do that to Kurt? Just trample over his feelings! How could I be doing this now to Finn?

" I'll see you at glee Rachel." Finn says in a disappointed tone.

Today was not my day. Finally anger, as contagious as it seemed slipped into my bones.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I holler at Blaine.

"I don't know." His face falls and a look of pure sadness spreads over it.

"So why me then? I was about to break the tension with Finn, get back with him make things better. But forget that! What about Kurt? Hmmm don't you care about Kurt?"

He simply says nothing. He grabs a duffle bag and his suite jacket and head for the exit. Right as his foot is about to reach the door he stops suddenly.

" I did it to make Kurt jealous. He's in love with Finn." His face shows self-dissapointment.

" Kurt adores the ground you walk under, don't even." I say with a bit of horror in my voice. The thought of Kurt liking Finn again kills a little piece of me.

"Well, face it, Kurt loves Finn, I love Kurt and you love Finn."

The realization it me like a brick wall. Yeah Finn wasn't homosexual, but still the idea of anyone else liking Finn ticked me off.

"So I'll see you after school on Monday then?" I add unsure of what reply I'll receive.

"I guess this is the only way to work these things... out." He says.

With that he leaves, and suddenly I'm left alone with Puck, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, and Jesse all staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The door to my room slowly creaked open. The remainder of Saturday I had spent sulking in bed waiting for Monday to come back.

"GO AWAY!" I scream, I can't help feeling sorry for myself.

"Rachel?" Asked the fawn. His small brown eyes and big muscular body produced a shadow that blocked the midday sun from my face.

"Don't you hate me? I don't know what happened. Everything is so confusing and I'm completely_ lost!"_

_I frantically sob._

"Rachel, do you like **him**?" The last word comes out like poison dripping from Finn's mouth.

"No, not at all, Kurt likes him, but not me!" I pull myself up and sit by the edge of the bed. Finn sighs and sits down beside me, he then scoots his rear end closer to me, so close our legs touch.

"Rachel I-" I stop him, I'm afraid of what he'll say.

"Listen Finn, it's pretty late and _how did you get in here_?"

A small smile crosses his face.

"Rach you left me the key to your house ages ago. I still have it."

I gasp completely horrified that I could have been so ignorant.

"Let me have the key then!" I persist.

Finn dangles the key from a sandal key chain. I try to grab it but he pulls it back with a dare devil look on his face.

"No, you have to earn it!"

"Finn Hudson you are OUT of your mind, give me my keys to my house this **instant!**"

Slowly Finn leans into me and grasps the back of my head, he plays with light brown strands of my hair.

"What are-" He cuts me off and with great passionate force presses his lips to mine. I moan just a little bit, and then I pull back and bite my tongue.

"Admit it" Finn says while pushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Admit what?" I ask oblivious as to what he's talking about.

"That you're in love with me, and that you want me, not Blaine."

I was astounded and stayed there with my mouth in a slight "o" shape.

He lightly kisses my cheek, and I melt. Wait since when does Rachel Berry melt? Since when does Rachel get kissed by two different boys in one day? Apparently since today!

"Hold it, please Finn you're going too fast!" My heart hammers against my skin. I hope he can't tell how nerve wrecked I am right now! Oh no, I refuse to lose my confidence, and self respect at this moment.

He lays down on the bed. I watch in awe as his hard chest rises and falls over and over again. Slowly I lay down next to him. Our eyes wander into each other gaze. The melting sensation comes back and I blush. Finn grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. Slowly he kisses it and then rolls over so that my face is buried into his chest.

I feel so dirty! What is happening? Nothing right? This is just two friends laying together.. or is it something more? My mind is in such a whirl. What am I supposed to do? _Oh stop thinking so much Rachel,_ I tell myself.

"Are you okay Rach?" Finn asks in a worried tone. Oh gosh is he actually worried about me. My face must be as white as ash. This is not supposed to be my reaction, I'm messing this all up!

"I'm certainly better then this afternoon, but in reality I despise admitting the fact that.. I'm nervous. The last part comes out in a hushed tone. Finn's face blushes, as if the fact that he makes me nervous flatters him.

"Don't be ashamed to admit that, I'm nervous too." Now was my turn to light up. Was it possible I could make this huge, gentle giant nervous?

My world turned into a blur. My eyelids slowly fell and I found myself snuggling into the depths of Finn's chest. The smell of his cologne, deodorant, and a bit of perspiration was strangely comforting.

With that I fell asleep, and so did he.

The last thing I remember was feeling safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt's POV

I awakened to the sound of the shower, furiously splattering water into the floor. What is going on? Oh god maybe it's Blaine? The thought of Blaine made my stomach churn. I groan and stuff myself back under the bed. This is not how I want to start my morning, especially in my Ralph Lauren Pajama bottoms and white t-shirt.

I started to roll to the left side of my bed and I tumbled to the floor.

"Shit!" I mumble as my back hits the floor full force.

"Are you awake Kurt?" My mouth opens to respond but there stands Blaine in nothing but shorts and a tight v-neck shirt. I bite my lip to restrain the drool that starting to form in my mouth.

Blaine looks at me worriedly but then I remember, oh yeah there's the boy who made out with Rachel and I ignore him.

"I'm sorry Kurt!" He yelps. I can't help but consider the fact that maybe it was in fact an accident, but then the idea passes me.

"No, you aren't." I say bluntly.

Then I pull myself back onto my bed, grabbing the comforter and all in a bunch and burying myself back into it.

A hand grabs my shoulder and pull me out of bed. There I stand in the air, with Blaine holding me with two hands, lifting me in the air. How does it feel you ask? I feel weightless.

"Kurt." he practically purrs. The look in his eyes are wild and I'm somewhat confused on why he's grabbing me.

"Blaine." I state.

He sits down, I'm still in his arms and then me plops me on his strong lap.

Slowly he grabs me by the waist and whispers in my ear "mine."

What am I supposed to do? I let myself relax a bit, as he pulls my back into his chest and I curve my neck into his. Ever so lightly I nibble on his ear. He moans a soft noise that makes me drool, just a tad bit. Oh god am I really doing this to him?

Blaine's eyes are now calm and relaxed and for the first time in my years of existence I lean into him and kiss his nose.

"K-Kurt" he mutters in a surprised fashion.

I put my index finger to his lips.

"I'll do all the talking here." I say point blank. He needs to know I may be delicate, but I'm fierce and strong on the inside.

I roll over so that I'm on top of him. My chests presses against his. The only thing holding us back is the thin fabric of our shirts.

Slowly I put my hands under his shirt and feel his muscles. They're so hard you could wash clothes on them.

"Oh my" I gasps. His face shoots me a look of concern, as if he's worried I'm not satisfied with the depths of his body.

"W-What is it Kurt?" He asks completely clueless of how hypnotized I am by his body.

"I said, I do the talking Mister." He blushes immensely. Oh this makes up for yesterday for sure. rachel could never take this boy away from me.

I slowly wrap my arms around his waist and then press my cheek against his. The warmth of his face makes my heart skip. The feeling of being able to _hold_ someone made me feel... loved.

He starts to hum in my ears. I allow myself to loosen my grip on him.

"Do you love me Blaine?" My face turns hard and serious. I need to know if he does. Everyone makes mistakes right? Oh how cheesy am I?

"yes." he says ever so gently as if maybe he'd hurt me.

My heart skips a beat. All this time I was so afraid of rejection, yet here he was admitting he had feelings for me. Ten points for Kurt I think to myself.

I look over at the digital clock next to my bed.

"Say Blaine, would you like to stay for a night?" I ask carefully.

Blaine just nods with a huge grin on his face. Aren't you just gorgeous I think to myself.

Just to bug him I lean into his ear and whisper "mine."

He nods, and I know it's true.

Rachel Berry expect defeat.

Why can't Dalton's uniform be shorts and v-necks? Blaine looked stunning in this outfit. What a doll.


End file.
